


Trouble On The Train

by AmberDread



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberDread/pseuds/AmberDread
Summary: All about the ReyloRey gets on a train, bad things happen, then good things.One shot, somewhat filthy, modern day AU





	Trouble On The Train

By the time the train arrived Rey was ready to drop. After a twelve hour shift on her feet and then having to walk to the train station because she had lost her bus ticket, she was exhausted and at the end of her tether. 

And of course the train was heaving; she squeezed herself on and searched for a place to stand where she wouldn’t be squished.

To her surprise she came across a man sitting in one seat with his backpack in the seat next to him.

He was dressed all in black, broad shouldered and menacing, she watched as someone made to ask him to move his bag. He looked up through dark hair and glared at them with such fury they just backed off.

_ More fool them.  _ Still their loss was her gain.

Rey made her way over and stood looking down at him, he looked up at her and treated her to the same look.

But she was having none of it. She’d dealt with shitty patients all day, this guy was nothing. She gave him a smile and said in her most annoyingly cheerful voice, “Hi, could you move your bag please so I can sit down?”

He rolled his shoulders at her. “No.” He just said. Even with his voice being that deep he sounded petulant. 

She shrugged, “Okay then.” And she picked up his bag, dumped it on the floor and sat down before he could do anything about it.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He growled at her, picking up his bag and sticking it on his lap.

Rey sighed in relief as her legs relaxed. “I’m sitting down.” She said blandly. God it felt so good to be sitting, even if she was sitting next to the world’s biggest teenager. 

She noticed several people smirking to themselves.

Mercifully he didn’t answer her, just huffed in disgust and slouched back in his seat, looking moodily out of the window.

She was absentmindedly wondering what she could make herself for dinner when an unpleasantly familiar voice broke through her thoughts.

“Well, well, well, hi Rey, fancy seeing you here. Got the money you owe me?”

Rey raised her eyes to see Unkar Plutt looming over her.  _ Fuck. _

Rey glared at him, “Piss off Unkar, I don’t owe you shit.”

“Oh but baby you do. Where you living now? I can come back with you and you can give me it then.”

Rey felt a little frisson of fear, the passengers who had smirked in amusement were suddenly not looking in their direction or moving away.

“I am so not telling you where I live. And like I said, I don’t owe you anything. You never finished paying me so I took what you owed me. We are  _ done. _ ”

He chuckled, it was a decidedly unpleasant sound, then he leaned in closer to her face and she shifted her body back as far as she could into her seat.

“Either you take me back to your place, or I follow you back. You remember Teedo?” He jerked his head at a skinny, nervous looking man behind him, who gave Rey a feral grin. “Teedo remembers you - do you remember how much he  _ liked  _ you?”

Rey shuddered and Unkar laughed. “Let’s just say if we have to follow you, I won’t be responsible for his actions…”

Rey swallowed, her mind fractured as she tried desperately tried to think of what to do… Why hadn’t she moved farther away when she’d left his chopshop? 

She surreptitiously tried to get her hand on her phone in her coat pocket without him seeing, but Teedo suddenly had his bony hand on her wrist, grinning in that eerie, unsettling way he had.

His grip was strong and she could feel the bruise begin to bloom under his hand as he used the other one to stroke her hair.

Rey made a small noise in her throat, she was starting to panic now, she couldn't help it.

“Take your hands off her now and leave this carriage.” A silkily menacing voice said and Rey felt  the sulky man-child beside her stand up.

She had completely forgotten his existence. 

Rey couldn't bring herself to look away from Teedo who hadn’t appeared to notice anything but her.

“Oh don’t worry about us lad,” Unkar Plutt said in a friendly threatening voice, “We’re old friends!”

“I don’t care what you are or were, you leave my girlfriend alone of I’ll break your face and your twitchy friend’s arms.” The man-child said it so casually it was actually believable.

Rey blinked but held her tongue,  _ girlfriend? _ If it worked she’d take it.

Teedo looked away from her at that point, then sprang at him, ignoring Unkar Plutt’s arm that tugged at his coat. 

Rey finally moved her head in time to see the man-child meet Teedos face with his fist. And that was all it took, one punch and Teedo was out flat, his narrow bladed knife clattering from his suddenly slack hand onto the floor of the silent and empty carriage. 

The man-child looked levelly at Unkar Plutt who backed away with his hands up in a placating gesture.

Rey felt her arm being taken and then being half dragged half guided through their carriage and the next, then pulled off the train when it stopped at a station she didn’t know.

Then she was in a car and hyperventilating.

They only drove a few streets before the man-child stopped the car and rummaged around till he found a paper bag for her to breath into. That seemed so ridiculous she then had hysterics.

_ God  _ she had thought that life was well and truly behind her.

When she’d quietened down, he wordlessly handed her some water and she drank gratefully.

“Are you okay?” He asked finally. “Sorry about getting you into my car and driving off, I just thought they might follow you and you seemed kinda out of it.”

Was he apologising for saving her?

“I’m fine… thank you. You didn’t have to do that.” She answered quietly, still concentrating on breathing.

He snorted. “Of course I did…. and anyway,” He grinned at her, “I never pass up an opportunity to punch a twitchy shit biscuit.”

That startled a laugh out of her. He had a nice face when he wasn’t sulking.

“Can I drive you somewhere?” He asked after a moment.

“Oh no, you’ve done enough, I can just get another train, they’re probably gone now.” She said awkwardly, but he shook his head.

“I’m not putting you on another train.” He said firmly. “I can drive you, it’s no problem, where do you live?”

“Err I live in Hastings.” She said awkwardly.

“Jesus Christ that’s a bloody long commute!” He paused. “I can drive you but can we get dinner first? I’m starving.”

“No no, you’ve done enough, thank you… where are we anyway?”

“Sevenoaks. Sorry this was my stop and I didn’t want to leave you on your own.”

Rey groaned, home was still an hour and a half away.

He started the car. “We are getting food, then I’ll drive you home.”

She tried to protest again but he wasn’t having any of it, so she shut up and massaged her forehead. The fear and adrenaline were fading away leaving her with a banging headache.

To Rey’s surprise when they parked and walked up to a building is was a block of cushy looking flats.

He let himself in with a key and walked over to a lift.

“I thought we were getting food?” She asked cautiously. 

“Yeah” he answered her frowning, then looked awkward. “Oh, sorry, I meant food at my place. Sorry, didn’t I say that?”

“Um no.” 

The lift arrived and he got in, and looked up when she didn’t immediately follow, his face softened at her expression. “I promise I won’t bite. I have pizzas upstairs we can throw in the oven. You look like you need food and some paracetamol, and probably a cup of tea. Then I can drive you home.”

The lifts doors began to close and she skipped in without thinking. 

“Why are you being so nice?” She blurted as the lift went up, then grimaced as she realised she’d said that out loud.

He shrugged, “In the last two years of my commute, no one has _ ever _ moved my bag.” He said it as if that meant something significant. 

Rey had no idea what he meant, but for some reason she couldn't define, she felt safe around him… and to be honest, she didn’t want to be on her own on public transport again this evening. She wondered miserably if she’d have to quit her job, Unkar Plutt and his associates would be keeping an eye out for her now.

As they entered his flat, Rey looked around with wide eyes, it was large and modern and  _ such _ a bachelor pad.

As he dumped his bag and coat carelessly on a chair and walked into the kitchen area she stood awkwardly just inside the door.

“I’ve just realised I don’t even know your name.” She called to him as he put the oven on.

He turned to her looking surprised, “Oh, sorry...I’m Kylo… you’re not vegetarian are you?”

Rey gave an unladylike snort, “Nope.”

“Cool.” He answered unwrapping two expensive looking pizzas and shoving them in the oven. He turned back to her, “Would you like a cup of tea or something stronger?”

“Tea would be great actually.” Rey replied, taking her coat off slowly and wondering where to put it.

He was making tea when the front door opened and a regal looking woman swept in, “Ben honey I was just in the neighbourhood when-” She paused, taking in Rey standing awkwardly and Kylo in the kitchen.

“Well good evening.” She smiled at Rey in overt pleasure. “Ben, won’t you introduce us?”

Kylo, Ben? Came over, glowering at the woman, “Mum, you said you’d drop me a text rather than just coming over.” He said as he kissed her quickly on her cheek.

She seemed surprised then looked at he and Rey in amusement. “I did honey… you must not have heard it… Seeing as my son has forgotten his manners-” She took Rey’s hand, “I’m Leia, Ben’s mum, and you are?”

Rey shook her hand hesitantly confused by the different names. “I’m Rey. Rey Niima.”

“Well aren’t you lovely,” Leia purred and Kylo? Rolled his eyes in embarrassment. “How did you two meet?”

“On the train.” Rey said truthfully.

“How serendipitous!” Leia glanced at Kylo as he groaned. “I hope he is being a gentleman, sometimes he forgets he wasn’t born in a barn.”

Rey swallowed a laugh, badly.

Kylo turned his glare on her and she tried to look innocent.

“Well, I will leave you two lovebirds alone. It was nice meeting you Rey, you must come to us for dinner soon! I’ll see you tomorrow Ben darling.”

And before either of them could correct her on her assumption she breezed out of the flat.

There was a moment of awkward silence, then Kylo stomped back to the kitchen area to pour the tea.

“Sorry about my mother,” He said somewhat stiffly as he handed her a steaming bone china mug. To her surprise despite him not asking her how she liked it, he had got it perfect and she sighed with pleasure as she took a sip.

Then she looked up to find him watching her, god he was tall. “How come she calls you Ben?” She asked, feeling suddenly awkward under his gaze.

He grimaced. “It’s my birth name. But I don’t like it, I changed it ages ago but she refuses to use Kylo.” He shrugged and sipped his own tea. “Why don’t you sit? You look like you’re about to drop.”

Suddenly Rey felt the weight of her twelve hour shift, her long walk and her eventful train journey and she walked quickly to the nearest armchair and sunk into just before her legs gave way.

She must have spaced out for a while because suddenly she was presented with a plate full of mouthwatering pizza on a tray.

~~~

Kylo watched the girl eat two slices of pizza then pass out. He rescued the tray before it fell from her lap then pulled her worn boots off her feet and covered her in a blanket.

She barely stirred.

He ate his pizza (and also her left overs) quietly watching her sleep. She fascinated him. She had been so firm and no nonsense on the train when she’d moved his bag, and then so tiny and frightened (but obviously trying to hide it) when she had been accosted by those men.

He’d wanted to kiss her the moment he’d laid eyes on her, then miraculously (for him anyway) he’d been given an opportunity to speak to her properly…

He knew he should probably wake her up and take her home but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

So he cleared away in the kitchen, then gently picked her up and carried her to his room. He carefully got her into his bed and decided taking off her shoes had been fine but any more would be weird, so he covered her up, put a note by the bed explaining where she was in case she woke up and freaked out, then shut the door to his room and took a duvet from a cupboard and settled on the sofa.

He watched tv with headphones on, unable to sleep with her in the next room. But after the fourth cycle on news 24 he drifted off.

Of course it would be a night when he had nightmares. Though that was most nights so he really should have been expecting it.

He knew they were nightmares, even when immersed in them, but somehow that never lessened his terror…

~~~

Rey awoke in a strange darkness, there was an unfamiliar alarm clock glowing next to the bed she was on, and in its light she found a note saying where she was.

She panicked and reached out to the other side of the bed to see if he had gotten her there on purpose but no, she was on her own, and now she came to think of it she was fully dressed - just her boots had been taken off.

She heaved a sigh of relief then froze as the noise that must have woken her came again.

It was an awful thin sound, a keening that made her flesh rise in goosebumps, she got out of the ( _ huge! _ ) bed and tiptoed to where she thought the door must be, then felt around till she found the handle.

Kylo was on the sofa; he was clearly having a nightmare, his head was thrashing and his breathing came in sobs along with that awful noise.

Without thinking she ran to him, put her arms around him, stroked his head as she gently shook him.

“Kylo? Kylo, wake up, you’re dreaming, it’s just a dream.”

He gasped and clutched at her as his eyes flew open, at first he didn’t seem to be able to focus, his eyes staring blindly.

“Kylo, Kylo you aren’t alone.”

He heard her, took a shuddering breath then saw her, really saw her. He looked like a drowning man who had just found a lifebelt.

And then he kissed her. His lips were soft, gentle, yet she could feel how much it cost him to hold back.

She was so surprised she let him, and was suddenly light-headed at the heat and hunger his lips ignited in her.

He pulled back, hands fluttering, cheeks flushed, “I’m so sorry,” He said, “I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry.” He went to turn away from her, but she brought his head back to face her.

“Don’t be,” She said firmly. Then brought her lips back to his, he froze for a second in disbelief,  then devoured her lips, kissing her and caressing her till she was gasping, skin on fire where he touched her, her lips swollen and red, her head spinning.

She didn’t think she had ever been kissed so thoroughly by anyone, and doubted if anyone else ever could.

He sat up from his position on the sofa and hauled her onto his lap, tugging one sleeve of her shirt down so he could kiss her shoulder and suddenly she wanted it OFF.

She made an irritated little groan and he paused, looking at her worriedly as if he expected her to jump up and rebuke him.

Instead she impatiently ripped her shirt over her head and he gasped as he took her in. His hands moved to touch her skin almost reverently. Then he pulled her to him and lay a scorching trail of kissings and licks down to the edge of one of her bra cups, he paused to look up at her through his lashes, as if to check it was okay, then undid her bra at the back and tossed it away. 

She made a stuttering gasp as his mouth found a breast, it was so hot, so perfect, she couldn't help but arch her body into his face and he groaned in pleasure as she unintentionally pressed against the hard place in his jeans.

He changed breasts and her bereft nipple hardened in the suddenly cold air, then a hand, a  _ huge _ hand cupped it and pulling firmly and she felt overwhelmed by the mix of sensations.

He suddenly growled low in his throat and stood up, holding her effortlessly as he strode to the bedroom and flung her on the bed. Then he was on her and she was frightened and elated, need pulling at the place between her legs.

She pulled his top up as his mouth found her breast again and she ran her hands over a smooth, hard chest - he felt like he had been sculpted by the gods themselves.

“Off!” She heard herself demanded in a ragged voice, tugging at him insistently. He sat up long enough to pull his long sleeve t shirt over his head then she latched onto a nipple herself, running her hands over the planes of his stomach, then lightly trailing her nails down his back.

He growled again, it was such a  _ filthy _ noise. Dark and dangerous and so, so sexy.

His hands went to her trousers and they were off, taking her knickers with them and she was suddenly bare and suddenly shy.

He must have felt the change because he took her mouth in his again, kissing her as his hands cupped her behind gently, till she was moaning and wanton again.

“I’m going to make you orgasm till you scream.” He whispered in her ear, raising instant goosebumps on her flesh and making her gasp in shock.

Then he was pressing her back down on the bed, and his mouth was  _ there, _ and it was so, so hot and within seconds she was bucking against him and he was chuckling, lapping all the while or sucking on her clit, licking the length of her slit and he was true to his word, he held her hips down, making her feel it more, with no way to siphon off the shudders his mouth and lips created.

By the time he came up for air to see how she was doing, she was a writhing, twitching mess. 

~~~~

Kylo looked down at her smugly, possessively and then lazily slid a finger into her as he watched her face. Her whole body spasmed and he couldn’t help a delighted laugh.

She was so slick and so tight and….He quickly withdrew his finger, shock on his face when he turned to look at her.

“You’re a virgin?” His voice higher pitched than it should be.

She immediately flushed, wide eyes staring up at him, half embarrassed, half defiant. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Though from her bodies reactions perhaps he should have known.

He closed his eyes, suddenly unsure what to do, his cock was throbbing harder than ever in its restricted place in his jeans, making thinking difficult.

He felt her shift her position and suddenly felt her breath on his arm and he opened his eyes to look down at her face.

“I want this,” She said simply, “I want  _ you _ … does my being a virgin matter? … Will it make it less… good for you?” 

Her voice was hesitant at the end, unsure. He took her in, in all her naked glory, smooth tanned skin, slender limbs, perfect small breasts, wide eyed beautiful face framed by glossy, messy hair.

He groaned again and reached for her, kissed her slowly, taking his time so she was trembling by the end.

He pulled away from her, held her face in his hands, “Rey,” He breathed her name like a prayer, “Are you certain?”

She nodded then said out loud, “Yes. Please, Kylo.”

The sound of her saying his name overcame his waning control over himself and he swept her back on the bed, kissing her mouth and her neck as he gently slipped a finger inside her.

God she was so tight, how was it possible to be this tight and the wet at the same time? He suddenly needed to taste her again and he dived down, to kiss her between her legs whilst he moved his finger inside her, slowly speeding up till he felt her body clench around it, hips grinding as she cried out, fists gripping the sheet beneath her.

He got up from the bed as she came back to herself, stripping of his jeans and boxers. She stared wide eyed at him, mouth slightly open in a surprised ‘o’.

He was big, he knew that but to her he must have seemed really quite intimidating, reluctantly he found himself saying, “It’s okay if you'd rather not.”

But she shook her head at that, “I want to.. I just, I didn’t know they got… that big.”

He chuckled at that, then got back on the bed, “I think you may want to start on top, it may be easier… less painful.”

“Okay,” she said and he lay down on his back and pulled her onto him. She carefully straddled him and he couldn’t help a moan escaping his mouth as he felt her wetness touch him.

“Are you ready?” She nodded, “Take your time, don’t rush it, you’re in control.” He said, managing to keep the strain out of his voice- he wanted her so much it was painful.

He rubbed himself in her wetness and she whimpered with need as she felt the heat of him touch her.

Then he positioned himself at her entrance, “Push down when you’re ready,” He said, and she instantly sunk down, or at least tried to.

She made a pained but frustrated noise and tried again, then they both gasped as he sunk into her about an inch, she paused, panting and he let her, though it was driving him crazy.

Slowly, but surely she eased him in until he was finally there, buried to the hilt. They paused for a moment, their faces both pained, hers from the unfamiliar fullness and his from restraining himself.

Then gently he started moving, her next gasp was more pleasure than pain. They moved together, she was so tight he had to go slowly anyway or he’d ruin it and come within seconds.

Soon she was all moans and shudders as she rode him, he pulled her near him so he could kiss her lips, then bent his head to suck her nipple into his mouth and she arched towards him. As he sucked he could feel her body begin to tighten and it almost overwhelmed him when she orgasmed around him, almost screamed as she came until she was boneless; collapsed on top of him like a rag doll.

He flipped them over, making her gasp even more and then he was moving, he couldn’t stop himself now, all he could think about was making her make those noises again; he wanted to feel her clench around him again.

And then she was and he couldn’t hold onto himself and she carried him away with her, soaring on a wave of pleasure as he came inside her virgin pussy, making her his, all his,  _ only _ his.

~~~~~

Then they lay in each other's arms, breathing deeply. He idly stroking her arms as she nuzzled his neck.

“Are you okay?” He asked after a few minutes.

“Mmmm” she answered languidly, “Sore, but good. And you?”

He chuckled, a rich satisfied sound. “Amazing…” Then he turned to her seriously, “Do you want to stay here, for the weekend?”

She smiled back him, “Only if we can do that again.” 

“Oh, absolutely.” He answered, and sealed the deal with a kiss.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My first one shot... what did you think?
> 
> Be safe, always use a condom! (It interrupted the narrative too much to put that in (or in other words, i forgot to.))
> 
> Beta is Autonomee, isn't she fab?! ^_^


End file.
